Philophobia
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Because all she needed was a little push. SasuSaku. Slight AU.


**SasuSaku? Eh. Not quite. =))**

**setting is in the current manga chapter. Slight AU. :D  
**

**this is my FIRST rated M fic. WOOTWOOT.  
**I skipped the lime, citrus crap. went straight to lemon, babe.**

**enjoy. and I really really hope you do.  
**especially you, XENA. this fic is dedicated to HER. rawrs. because it was her birthday, and I was like, **_OMG. I hate myself for not knowing that._** this is the result of my guilty-ness. but I highly doubt she'd be reading this. =|**

* * *

It was a crowded night at the club. It was a Saturday night, and Ino picked up Sakura at the hospital for a little weekend fun.

Sakura refused at first, claiming that she was still clad in her self-made uniform. Ino laughed at her and told her that the nurses' outfit Sakura sewn by herself was more of a turn-on than a professional look.

By the looks on Ino's face, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Philophobia**  
]- the fear of falling in love, or to be loved. -[

_x-ticklemeblue_

"Inooo!" the pinkette whined in a high-pitched voice. "You're drunk!"

"Look whose talking!" the blonde slurred, drinking another shot of Antonov.

"But you. Are. Drunker." Sakura drawled, a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Aren't you happy I dragged you here, Forehead? Instead of seeing you cry your eyes out in your house!"

"Don't remind me." Sakura said in disgust. Ino's half-lidded eyes glanced at Sakura for a moment.

"Not fair forehead! You're wearing you nurses' suit while I'm wearing my shirt and skirt! Yours is sexier!"

"How is wearing a nurses' outfit better?"

"Because, Sakura _"Forehead"_ Haruno. Your outfit is tight, and crimson."

"Yeah, so?"

"So! At least give me your nurse hat! It's cute! I can't believe you sew everything!"

The bartender was looking at them. Every response they have would be out of the topic. They would open up a different topic sooner than expected. The bartender sighed.

'_Kids.'_

"Ha! Because, Ino _"Billboard Brow"_ Yamanaka, I know how to sew, unlike you, who wears branded shirt that _other_ people sew." Sakura smirked in triumph.

"I bet you can't turn on a guy even if you try to!" Ino exclaimed.

"I bet I can."

"Then try, Forehead." Ino glared playfully. Sakura stood up with a cocky smile on her face, striding confidently to a man she spotted in the darkest corner of the bar.

Almost all the men in the club turned their heads as they saw the sexy vixen walk seductively onto the dance floor to the farthest side of the room.

"Hello." the man smirked, crossing his arms on his chest, as he leaned against the wall, a white stick between his lips.

"Hello." she responded, as she leaned on him, her chest squished against his. It was obvious that he was having a hard time breathing.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital, Ms. Haruno?" the man asked, the smoke from his previous suck of his cigarette created a mist around her. For some reason, she loved the aroma.

"How do you know who I am?"

The man smirked, and dropped his cigarette stick onto the ash tray near him, and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. He shoved her to the wall, and because she knew he won't be holding her much longer, she wrapped her toned legs around his waist.

"Your nurses' outfit has your emblem on it. It's not difficult to spot which clan you come from, Sakura." the man stated, burying his head onto the crook of her neck, smelling her.

"You know my name?"

"Yes." he breathed onto her skin, as he planted wet kisses onto her neck. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair, and she loved the silky texture of it.

"Tell me who you are."

"Call me Kuro-kun." he said, and finally placed a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized something.

"B-but I have a boyfriend already." she stammered.

"_What? _Who?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, you must be _too_ drunk by now. Sasuke Uchiha is a missing-nin. He's being hunt down by ANBU. Konoha is secured. There is no way _he'll_ come in, or _you'll _come out."

"I admit I'm drunk! But he really is my boyfriend!" she didn't want to lie, but she had to. If she gets involved with another man, she knew that she'd regret it.

'_I still have Sasuke-kun.'_

"But darling, just one night."

"No. I-I'm going now. I still have things to do." she said softly, walking away. He caught her arm, and she didn't even tug it away.

"If you change your mind, just tell the bartender my name. He'll lead you to my room."

She hesitated. Yes? No?

"I won't change my mind." she stated firmly, and walked away.

* * *

"So…? How'd it go?" Ino asked, holding a bottle of sake.

"Horrible."

"Hah! Told you that you can't do it!"

"That's not it. I-I was nervous." she stuttered, playing with the hem of her skirt. She heard Ino sigh and put the bottle down.

"Again, Sakura? You told him that you're with Sasuke again."

"Yes."

"Sakura! Accept the fact that he's not coming back! And even if he was, he would be with that red-haired girl I interrogated last time!"

"Karin."

"Yes, Karin! You blew it again Sakura. This is our third visit to different clubs, and every time you meet a new guy that wants to deflower you," Sakura blushed furiously at the term. She thanked the stereo for being loud, or else people would've heard of their conversation. "You just have to let them down!"

"I'm sorry! But—I still love Sasuke-kun! I can't seem to let him go." she whispered softly, a lone tear escaping her eye.

"Did you get to see what he looked like though?"

"No. It was too dark."

"His name?"

"Kuro."

"Never heard of him."

"Me too."

Ino sighed. "You gotta learn how to let go."

And for some _goddamn_ reason, even though she knew Ino was drunk, Sakura realized, Ino was right.

* * *

They spent another hour at the bar. Sakura's eyes were still glued to the dark side of the club, waiting for that guy to come out. She wanted to see how he looked like.

Sasuke's image flashed onto her mind, and she shook her head quickly. She took the shot glass in front of her and drank it up.

'_Let him go.'_

She looked back at the far side, and saw the man emerging.

'_Damnit! Was he wearing a hoodie when I met him?'_

She saw how he reached into his pocket and showed a card to the girl sitting boredly at the counter.

Sakura thinks the guy was rather dashing as she saw how the girl blushed when she saw him. She used her chakra to hear through their conversation.

"Kuro-san! I made your bed this morning. Where have you been?"

"I walked for a while and sparred for a moment."

"You just came back now?"

"No. I was where I always am."

"Oh."

"Anyway, if ever a girl in a nurses' suit asks for me, tell her to come to my room, okay?"

"Sure."

Sakura's eyes widened. So he really is serious.

"I-Ino-chan..." Sakura said. Ino snapped her head to the pinkette.

"You're up to something. You only call me Ino-chan when you have a plan." she grinned.

"I-I think I should make up with the guy." Sakura said timidly, twiddling her index fingers together in a shy manner. She heard a laugh came from Ino.

"You only thought of that now, huh? For a girl with a large forehead, your brain is kinda small." Ino snorted. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going. Don't wait for me Ino."

"Use protection, Forehead!"

"The hell, Ino! I'm just gonna apologize for what I did! We aren't gonna do anything like _that_!"

"Haha. If you say so…" Ino trailed off, and winked at the pinkette.

* * *

Sakura walked over to the girl Kuro was talking to just a while.

"Um, is Kuro-san here?"

"Heh. You're the nurse eh? How much he paid for yah?"

"I-I didn't get paid!"

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend." the girl smiled slyly.

"Um—well—"

"Anyways, I'm Koura, one of his team mates. He's in Room 55. Have fun." Koura smiled wickedly.

"Um. Arigatou Koura-chan." Sakura bowed, which gave her a massive headache.

'_Ugh. The alcohol rushed to my head…'_

Sakura slid the door quietly and stepped inside. The only light was the moons beam, which became paler because it was blocked by the curtains.

All she could see was the outline of the furniture in the room, and the person who was seated on the bed.

"Kuro-san?"

"Sakura."

"I-I wanted to say sorry, for my behavior, a while ago. I was obviously drunk, a-and I didn't mean to come up to you. A-and I didn't mean to lie." She confessed, biting her lip. She heard the man chuckle.

"Come here, Sakura." Kuro said. Her eyes roved around the floor looking for the bed. When she was in front of him, he pulled back the bed cover, and invited her in.

"Um—"

"Come on." Kuro pressed, holding her hand which was on the mattress, and pulled her to the bed. He pinned her down on the bed, making her gasp. He grabbed her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist, as her hip made contact with his.

"Oh, God." she breathed, as she felt his groin pressing onto her panties. Her fingers curled into her palms as little bolts of pleasure ran down her spine.

"Can't you feel it, Sakura? I need you right now." he mused in her ear.

"I-I—God, I want it." she pleaded.

"Good." he smirked. He kissed her roughly, as she eagerly responded. He licked her bottom lip, but she never opened it. He broke the lip-lock, and it gave him a shock when he heard her sobs.

"I-I can't do it. I-I'm still—"

"How about this, to be fair. Call me, Sasuke."

"B-but, Kuro-kun, I—"

"I want to be fair. I'm doing this to you and you're not enjoying it, which may be called _rape_. At least you can scream Sasuke's name, you know—since I guess you love him that much."

"I'm…enjoying this. I'm gonna let Sasuke-kun go. But, I-I will accept your offer. It would be rude not too." she smiled. "B-but I have a favor."

"Anything for you."

"P-please be gentle." she stuttered.

"I'll try to." he whispered. "You're too beautiful to be gentle with." he added, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"A-and another favor."

"Hn?"

"Show me what you look like after we do this." she whispered.

"As you wish." Kuro smirked.

He started to kiss her again, as she let her eyes close, and a deeper shade of red stained her cheeks. He slid his tongue into slightly parted lips, and entered her cavern.

Her mouth still tasted like alcohol and cherries, which made him move his tongue even deeper inside her.

"Kuro-kun…" she panted.

"I told you to call me Sasuke, right? I'm already giving you this chance." he said in between every kiss. He kissed his way down to her jawline and to her neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun…"

She felt him smirk onto her neck, as he started nipping, licking, and biting into her flesh.

"Aah…! Feels so good…" she moaned, clutching onto the bed-sheet desperately. She grabbed his hoodie and pulled the zipper down, realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. She laughed slightly.

He went back to kissing her lips, removing the jacket off of his arms, and threw them carelessly on the floor.

He smirked into the kiss. It was her turn to get undressed.

As he felt her tongue slide into his mouth, he took this chance to unbutton her nurse top. As he finished, she did the same thing Kuro did and threw her top on the floor.

He tasted like cigarettes and peppermint, which turned her on even more.

"I see that you're quite _experienced_, Sakura." Kuro said, his hands creeping to her back to unclasp her bra.

"You have no idea." she smirked, breaking the kiss to catch some air. She looked down and saw she was completely topless. She blushed heavily and covered her breasts.

"Don't hide, Sakura." Kuro teased, grabbing her arms and removing them from her chest.

He kissed her again, and lowered his head to her mounds, suckling onto her nipple. She arched her back at the pleasurable feeling. While he fondled with her nipple, he brought his hand to massage the unattended one, giving both the same treatment. Then he switched to the other one. He released her nipple with a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips.

A naughty grin found its way to her lips, as she flipped them over, giving her dominance. She was seated nicely on his thigh, her hands traced his chest and reached south. She removed his belt and threw it on the floor, the clanging sound of the buckle was muffled by the other clothes. Her hand brushed against his erection, and he hissed at the sudden contact.

"I-I'm sorry." she blushed, taking her hand back.

"No, it felt great, Sakura." he said, encouraging her to continue. She went back to his pants, and unzipped it. She gasped when she saw that the black boxers he wore had a _huge_ bulge.

"You're so…_big_." she said, blushing.

"Heh. Wait till you see it without the boxers."

"Oh my God…" she moaned as she accidentally grinded her hips on his. He groaned.

She looked back at him, and repeated her actions, loving the way he would grunt everytime. She grinded her hips even more into him, feeling his erection getting harder. He flipped them back, and he was dominant again.

He smirked. He swiftly removed her crimson skirt and threw it aside. He did the same thing to her stockings.

His tongue glided down to her neck, the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, and finally, the elastic band of her panty. She shivered when she felt the cool air trace out the wet trail.

Using his teeth, he bit onto the waistband and pulled it down like a crazed animal, which made Sakura giggle slightly. She lifted her leg up and the panty slid off of her creamy legs.

He stopped for a moment, and looked at her.

The light in the room was enough to see the outline of her body.

The way her hair was sprawled out in the pillow, her sweaty forehead, (which was ironic, considering the fact that the room was air-conditioned.), her flushed cheeks, her bright green eyes, her swollen lip, creamy neck, her round breasts, and her long legs made it so hard to be gentle with her.

The way he examined her made her shiver in delight, making her breasts bounce slightly. She pouted cutely.

"It's too dark. I don't know if you're disgusted with my body or not." she whined, sitting at the bed.

"How could you say that? You're so beautiful, Sakura." he smiled faintly.

"Don't tease me." she blushed. She bit her lip and tugged at his boxers. He complied and let her ease them off, finally freeing his manhood.

She laid back down, as he started kissing her again. His hand started crawling up to her thigh, caressing the soft skin there. Without any warning, he inserted a finger inside her, as she drew her mouth away and let out a load moan.

"Ah, K-Kuro-kun…" he stopped his actions, leaving her in heat.

"What did I tell you, Sakura?" he asked, probing her with his finger.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Doesn't it feel better to moan out his name than mine, Cherry Blossom?" he smirked, adding another finger in, and began trusting into her faster.

"I'm—ahh!—n-not trying to be—ooh!—ru-ude, K-Kuro-sa—aah!-n, b-but yes!" she moaned in a broken mantra. He added a third finger, which surprised the both of them.

'_I bet she'd been in bed with another guy. I thought I was her first.' _Kuro thought angrily, trusting his fingers inside her roughly.

'_I can't believe Kuro-san was able to add three fingers...' _she thought, rocking her hips with his fingers.

As he thrusted his digits even deeper than they were before, he felt her walls contracting against his fingers.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she screamed. The feeling of her_ first ever_ orgasm made the ends of her hair resting at the nape of her neck stand up in pleasure.

She watched as he licked his fingers hungrily. She gulped.

"You're delicious, Sakura." he breathed, the lust in his eyes deepening even more. She closed her legs. The air inside the room made her drenched core feel cold.

"I want more." he growled impatiently, parting her legs apart, ignoring the quiet whimper she let out. He dipped his head in between her legs ans swiftly delved his tongue inside her. She mewled as she tried to widen her legs even more, giving him more space.

"Nngh...!" she threw her head back when she felt his hot tongue roam her clit.

She felt her stomach churn, and soon enough, her juices lapped out of her, and into his waiting mouth.

She breathes heavily as she saw the way he smirked down at her.

"You are so..._sweet._" he drawled huskily. She only smiles in return, flipping them over.

She settles herself on his slightly parted legs, licking her lips in...anticipation? Or maybe her lips were just dry?

He didn't know why she did that until—

"_Goddamn_." he hissed, as he felt her moist mouth engulf his member. She would lick the tip momentarily, then glide down once again.

It wasn't long until he climaxed, his hot seed filling her mouth. She wiped her lips in satisfaction.

"You taste _sweet _too, Kuro-kun." she giggled. He sat up and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I need you right now." he said softly, catching the fear that crossed her eyes. She nodded meekly.

"You're not ready yet, aren't you?"

"N-no. I-I'm just...scared."

"And why should you be?" he whispered, kissing her fingers.

"T-this is my first time."

"It is?"

"Mhm."

"Then I'll try not to hurt you." he comforted, laying her on the bed.

She inhaled deeply.

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

She exhaled. She inhaled again.

"Yes."

He kissed her plump lips and swiftly pushed himself into her weeping core. She screamed, which was muffled by his mouth. He stopped his action for a moment, only letting his lips move against hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun...don't stop..." she whimpered. He started thrusting into her as he let her soft moans fill his ears.

"You're so tight." he groaned, thrusting more and more of himself inside her. She felt her barrier tear away, and she yelped in surprise, tears streaming down the side of her face.

"I-I guess I-I'm n-not a virgin a-anymore, neh?" she tried to laugh, but the feeling of his _hard_,_ thick_, and_ big_ cock inside her made her feel uneasy. She felt her walls loosen around his member, which was a sign that she was already used to his size.

"Aah..Faster..." she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He obliged.

His thrusts and her moans made the both of them go wild.

"H-harder, Sasuke-kun, harder!" she called, and she loved it when he would do as told. "Oh,_ God, _yes!"

She started rocking her hips, their hips moving in a systematic rhythm.

"Sakura..." he grunted, feeling his pre-cum ooze out of him.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she moaned, feeling her walls tighten against his member.

"I-I'm going t-to—" her eyes widened.

And she exploded, her juices leaking down her legs. He came seconds later.

He fell beside her, exhausted. They were both breathing unevenly. They looked at each other.

"I love you." she confessed. And the both of them smiled at each other.

He reached out and hugged her, sucking on her nipple again. She moaned.

He smirked and kissed her lips.

"Kuro-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Arigatou."

"For what?"

"For being gentle all the way through."

"It was hard to."

"But you still did." she giggled.

"What was it like to have your first?"

She sighed. "I thought my first would be Sasuke-kun, so I was very happy when you let me call out his name instead of yours. It made me feel that he really was the one touching me."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes. But I know he wouldn't be_ this _gentle. Even if I beg him to."

"How would you know?"

"Eh, he hated me ever since we met. It was obvious that it was unrequited love from the start."

"Why would you say that?"

"We saw each other again, not too long ago. Ever since then, Naruto shipped off to Killer Bee-san to train for his and Sasuke's battle. It's worrying me."

"And why are you worried?" the sound of his voice turned to impassive to interested.

"Sasuke said the both of them are going to die if they fight against each other."

"Then why don't you think he'll love you back?"

"You ask many questions."

"Just answer it."

She sighed. "Well, he almost killed me. W-when I tried to join him."

"Maybe he was trying to protect you."

"No way. Why would he try to _kill _me if he loves me _that _much?"

"So that you won't be dragged into his dangerous quest."

She looked at him, an _are-you-serious_ look on her face.

"You sound just like him. Like when he left me at that bench. H-he told me it was too dangerous."

"It makes me jealous when you talk about other men." he smirked. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't worry, he doesn't love me."

"You wouldn't know that, _Sakura._"

She looked at him, curiosity etched onto those emerald eyes. She swore that when Kuro said her name, he sounded just like _Sasuke._

"Hey, I haven't seen your face yet." she smiled, shrugging her thought.

"I thought you've forgotten about that." he chuckled. He stood up and wore his clothes. Sakura giggled and did the same. She can't possibly be naked when she finally sees his face.

"Open the lights when I tell you to."

She heard the window open, and saw his silhouette in a very suggestive position.

He was perched onto the window sill, as if he was gonna jump out anytime soon.

"Open the light, Sakura."

And she did.

He was faced outside, and not at her, blocking her view from his face.

"Kuro-kun, look at me."

He didn't budge.

She walked forward and hugged him from behind.

"Are you scared of me? Do you think I'm ugly? Do you think _I'll _think that _your_ ugly?" she said timidly.

He just blinked.

"Tell me your whole name."

He didn't respond.

"Tell me that you love me. Onegai." she whispered, burying her face into his neck.

He suddenly turned around, too fast for her to comprehend, and kissed her possessively, yet passionately. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, _so fucking much._" he muttered in between kisses. She opened her eyes and was met by obsidian orbs.

A strand of his hair tumbled out of his hoodie, which made her speculate he had black hair.

He broke the kiss and went back to his position in a second. The moon was suddenly interesting now. It was a full moon.

"Kuro-kun, what's your whole name?"

He smirked. "So you really want to know."

His navy blue hoodie began slipping off of him, and he let it be.

"My name—"

Her breath hitched.

His hoodie came off completely, landing onto the wooden floor.

She gasped.

He looked back at her across his shoulder.

She took a step back in shock.

He smirked.

"—is Sasuke Uchiha."

And with a blink of her eyes, he was _gone._

* * *

**UGH. this wasn't the original one.**

**due to the 24-hour log-in in FanFiction, my story wasn't saved. I guess you've figured out how that happened.  
**I effin' re-wrote the WHOLE thing again.  
**

**so yeah. late birthday gift for SasuSaku Forever and Ever. :D**

**and yet again, I ask all of you to REVIEW. because I need some encouragement, because, like I have said, this is my FIRST lemon. heehee.  
**

**EDIT: there's a sequel to this already, called Somniloquy. check it out! thanks, guys! :D**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
